0 ABY/Leyendas
, p. 22 |canciller= |jefe=Mon Mothma |cabeza= |emperador= Palpatine |acontecimientos= *Disolución del Senado Imperial *Destrucción de Alderaan *Batalla de Yavin *Era de la Rebelión }} Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron durante 0 ABY. Aunque, a efectos prácticos, se le puede llamar el año 0 "cero" que procedió la Batalla de Yavin. 0 ABY y 0 DBY comprenden colectivamente un solo año. Este año era conocido como el año 3,653 después de la firma del Tratado de Coruscant, año 35 después de la Gran Resincronización, año 1,000 después de la Reforma de Ruusan, Año 12,720 del Calendario Tapani y año 36,463 después de la Arribada de la Tho Yor. Eventos *El Planeta Sriluur es Conquistado por el Imperio Galáctico * La Estrella de la Muerte I es completada con la Destrucción de Despayre *Disolución del Senado Imperial *La Federación de Comercio y el Senado Imperial son Disueltos hace 350 Años *Los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte son Robados de la Estrella de la Muerte *3:7, Destrucción de Alderaan por la Estrella de la Muerte *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca se unen a la Alianza Rebelde *La Estrella de la Muerte I es destruida por Luke Skywalker Batallas *Batalla de YlesiaRebel DawnThe New Essential Chronology *Misión a Coruscant *Misión a Alderaan *Quinta Misión a Mustafar *Levantamiento en la Estrella de la Muerte *Asalto en Polis Massa *Misión a Bothawui *Batalla de Kalla VII *Primera Batalla de Ord Biniir *Misión a Tatooine *Batalla de Despayre *Destrucción de Despayre *Misión a Danuta *Batalla de ToprawaRebel Dawn *Duelo en Kalakar Seis *35:3—Escaramuza sobre TatooineStar Wars: Flight of the Falcon *35:3:3—Primera Batalla de Tatooine[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Batalla de Ruul *35:3—Destrucción de Alderaan *35:3—Sabotaje en Rhen Var *35:3—Rescate en la Primera Estrella de la Muerte *35:3—Batalla de BestineStar Wars: X-wing *35:3:5—Misión a CommenorStar Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 *35:3—Asalto en Yavin 4 *35:3—Batalla de Aargonar *35:3—Segunda Batalla de Ord Biniir *35:3—Batalla de Yavin Nacimientos *Luther De'Ono Muertes *Armand Isard en Coruscant *Copia de Darth Maul en Kalakar Seis *Idu TaanfaarRebellion Era Sourcebook *Breth Gart *Peate KurinStar Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 *En la Batalla de Ylesia **Jalus Nebl **Jarik Solo **Teroenza 35:1 *Slak Sagar en Alderaan *Sedriss en Tatooine *Zarien Kheev en Danuta *Nond Kendo 35:2 *Jaim Helaw a bordo del Undauntable *En la subyugación de Ralltiir **Jiir **Raine Durasha *En la Batalla de Kattada **Mia Ikova **KargStar Wars: Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Part 2 **Spilik 35:3 *En la Batalla de Toprawa **Bria Tharen **Vermilion **Joaa'n **Jace Paol **Sk'kot Burrid **Mecht **Seaan *Manda D'ulinHammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" *Pav D'armon *En la Primera Batalla de Tatooine **Raymus Antilles **Corla Metonae **Chad Hilse **Pello Scrambas **Cariso Smadis *En Tatooine **D'WoppWe Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale **Turland Hack **Lhojugg **Owen Lars **Beru Whitesun Lars **EyvindDrawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale **Greedo **Het NkikWhen the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale **Jek Nkik **Mod Terrik **AlimaThe Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale **Tereb Ab'Lon **Feltipern TrevaggNightlily: The Lovers' Tale **Bidlo KwerveA Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *Cesi Eirriss en CommenorX-wing Rogue Squadron ½ *En la destrucción de Alderaan **Tor Aramatha **Kalf Arranda **Milessa Arranda **Amil KarskThe Official Star Wars Fact File **ThelaaThe Illustrated Star Wars Universe **Mia CelchuX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition **Skoloc Celchu **Ylenic It'kla **Wynt Kepporra **Krell **Nyiestra **Breha Organa **Bail Prestor Organa **Celly Organa **Nial Organa **Rouge Organa **Tia Organa **Marfa Thorbin **Cristoph Jam **Milessa Kand **Lorac Nonnaihr *Detien Kaileel a bordo del Kuari Princess *En el rescate en la Primera Estrella de la Muerte **Prescott **Pol Treidum **Shann Childsen **Devin Cant **Enfield **Grenwick **TK-119 **Obi-Wan Kenobi *Akobi abordo de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *En la batalla de Yavin **Abordo de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte ***Moradmin Bast ***Cass ***Tajis Durmin ***Tenn GraneetDeath Star ***KE-829 ***Khurgee ***Conan Antonio Motti ***Krono Relt ***Atour Riten ***Rodo ***Nova Stihl ***Cassio Tagge ***Tanbris ***Wilhuff Tarkin ***Torent ***TK-421 ***TK-422 ***TK-622 ***Wullf Yularen ***Un tercer soldado de asalto **En el espacio ***DS-61-4 ***Wenton Chan ***John D. Branon ***Biggs Darklighter ***Garven Dreis ***Lepira ***Davish Krail ***Nozzo Naytaan ***Theron Nett ***Hol Okand ***Jek Tono Porkins ***Bren Quersey ***Elyhek Rue ***Tiree ***Jon Vander **Dr'uun Unnh en Yavin 4 Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' * *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' * *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' * * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' * * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' * *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Conviction'' Apariciones no canon * * * * * * Fuentes * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias ---- ABY 0000 ABY 0000 *GrS 35:3